<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiawase ni narou yo by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715528">Shiawase ni narou yo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Break Up, Complicated Relationships, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hiciste todo solo, quien sabe qué te pasó por la cabeza, y decidiste de dejarme sin una buena razón. No me digas que yo estaba de acuerdo, porque no estaría aquí ahora.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shiawase ni narou yo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shiawase ni narou yo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Voy a ser feliz)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“¿Puedo venir a tu casa después del concierto?”</p><p>La pregunta de Yuri probablemente le sorprendió, pero si fue así Kota no lo mostró.</p><p>“¿Por qué?” preguntó, al fruncir el entrecejo y al mantener la voz baja, porque los demás no lo oyeran.</p><p>“Por favor, Kota.” sólo dijo el menor, al morderse un labio.</p><p>Yabu suspiró, al pasarse una mano en la cara y al frotarse los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.</p><p>“No creo que deberías, Yuri. Podría ser... bien, podría no ser una buena idea.”</p><p>“No me interesa que sea una buena idea o no, Kota. Tengo ganas de pasar la noche contigo, en tu casa, tenemos que...” se mordió un labio y suspiró. “Tenemos que hablar.” termino, en aire serio.</p><p>“Yu, de verdad, no entiendo de que tenemos que hablar. Sólo serviría a empeorar la situación.” contestó, todavía en baja voz.</p><p>Chinen levó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>“Te ruego.” dijo, nunca quitando los ojos de los del mayor.</p><p>Al final Kota levó los brazos, en señal de rendida.</p><p>“Vale, vale. Puedes venir.” concedió, aunque no muy seguro.</p><p>Yuri asintió despacio, lejos de ser feliz por esa conquista.</p><p>Todavía no, al menos, y esperaba que Yabu durante la noche le diera una buena razón para serlo en serio.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Chinen merodeaba por el salón, en aire absorto.</p><p>Pasaba la mano en los muebles, en los objetos familiares.</p><p>Había aún unas fotos de Kota y él, y estaba seguro que estuvieran allí porque el mayor no les había visto. De lo contrario, probablemente no les habría tomado mucho tiempo para desaparecer.</p><p>Kota le miraba de la puerta de la cocina, apoyado contra el marco, los brazos cruzados.</p><p>Parecía reflexionar sobre lo que decir, queriendo desesperadamente evitar temas que le llevaran hacia lugares que no quería explorar.</p><p>Era exactamente lo que Chinen quería evitar, pues eligió de hablar primero.</p><p>“Me había echado de menos esta casa.” dijo, con una sonrisa harta. “Creo que deberíamos hablar, Ko.” añadió luego, yendo a sentarse en el sofá.</p><p>“¿Hablar?” repitió el mayor, con una mueca. “Yuri, no hay nada más de que tenemos que discutir. Ha durado semanas antes que llegáramos a esta conclusión, y no creo que seguir serviría a nada, sino que... empeorar las cosas.” explicó, incómodo, acercándose despacio al sofá.</p><p>Yuri levantó una ceja, enojado.</p><p>“¡No hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión!” gritó. “Hiciste todo solo, quien sabe qué te pasó por la cabeza, y decidiste de dejarme sin una buena razón. No me digas que yo estaba de acuerdo, porque no estaría aquí ahora.” concluyó, frunciendo el entrecejo.</p><p>“¿No estabas de acuerdo? ¿Pero, hace cuánto tiempo te quejabas del hecho de no poder hablar con nadie de nuestra relación? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo decías que estabas harto, que habías llegado al límite?” preguntó, el tono alterado, mientras el menor se ponía en pie y se metía frente a él, los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.</p><p>“¿Y me equivocabas? No es mi culpa si siempre te avergonzaste de llevarte a un chico a la cama, hasta tal punto que no dejaste que lo supiera nadie. No era un problema mío, porque para mí era la cosa más natural del mundo. Pero por esto nunca pensé que... que debería acabar todo, y que tuviéramos que fingir que nada hubiera pasado.” le echó en la cara, respirando hondo en la tentativa de calmarse.</p><p>Yabu pareció afectado por sus últimas palabras.</p><p>Extendió una mano, haciendo como para tomar la del menor, pero cambió pronto idea.</p><p>“Nunca me avergoncé de estar contigo, Yuri. La razón para que no quería que los demás supieran de nosotros era porque menos personas lo sabían menor era el riesgo que esta historia salía a la luz. No lo hice por vergüenza ni otro, lo hice para proteger a ti y a mí.”</p><p>Chinen hizo un sonido sarcástico, sacudiendo la cabeza.</p><p>“Me sentí muy protegido, de hecho. Anda, Kota, no querías que supieran que te cogía a un chico, porque siempre tuviste esta mentalidad, esta actitud que…” el mayor le interrumpió, más y más enojado.</p><p>“Eres libre de no creerme cuando te digo porque lo hice, Yuri. Pero si estamos jugando a descubrir de quien es la culpa, pues explícame porque Dai-chan vino a preguntarme como fuera entre nosotros, como si fuera normal que supiera que estábamos juntos.”</p><p>Yuri se salió los ojos por un momento, y luego pareció calmarse.</p><p>“Porque estaba normal para mí. Para mí estaba normal que personas que quiero lo supieran, porque, <em>dios Kota</em>, estaba feliz de estar contigo y quería que lo supieran. Lo dije a Dai-chan, le dije que estaba feliz como nunca había estado antes, y él fue feliz para mí. Eso es todo, no veo nada equivocado.” terminó, tratando de represar el instinto de llorar.</p><p>“Habíamos hablado de eso. Te había dicho lo que pensaba, y tú actuaste en contra, pero nunca me dijiste cuanto quedarte en silencio y fingir que no hubiera nada entre nosotros te hiriera. Si me hubieras hablado podría haber...” suspiró, interrumpiendo la frase. “Confiaba en ti, Yuri.”</p><p>“Pues quizás nos dejamos por esto.” contestó el menor, irónico. “Quizás nos dejamos porque te equivocaste con tu confianza, porque yo dije a Dai-chan que estábamos juntos y esto lo ha destruido todo. O quizás...” tomó aliento, al morderse un labio. “Quizás es que esta relación no valía bastante de tratar de arreglarla, antes de perderla.”</p><p>A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no tuvo éxito de detener una lágrima, pero ni se preocupó de secarla.</p><p>Lo de Kota fue probablemente un instinto demasiado arraigado para ser ignorado, pero le envolvió en los brazos, apretándoselo contra el pecho y besándole la frente.</p><p>“No es así, Yuri.” murmuró. “No es que no valía bastante. Sigues hablando como si a mí no me importara. Como si pudiera dormir de noche, sin dejar que el pensamiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros me robara el sueño. Como si no me echaras de menos.” añadió, sintiendo entonces el menor alejarse un poco de su agarre.</p><p>Chinen se pus de puntillas, y le besó.</p><p>Y luego se quedaron inmóviles, y cuando Yuri pensó que el mayor estuviera a punto de rechazarle y decirle que no podían, pues le sintió abrir la boca, sintió su lengua buscar la propia, profundizando el beso.</p><p>Le puso los brazos al cuello, mientras las manos del mayor iban a su espalda, bajo la camiseta, y le gustó la sensación, encontrarlas exactamente como las recordaba, grandes y suaves y calientes contra su piel.</p><p>Fue entonces que Kota se alejó, un poco, sin dejarle ir.</p><p>“Quizás... quizás no deberíamos, Yuri.” susurró, sin convicción. “Sólo complicaría las cosas.”</p><p>El menor hizo una mueca a su comento y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>“Al diablo.” comentó sólo, volviendo a buscar su boca y su toque, y sintiéndole como derretirse, dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones sin rémoras.</p><p>Le cogió de la cintura, levantándole y dejando que le rodeara las caderas con las piernas, y sin dejar de besarle fue a tientas hacia la habitación, dejándole caer en el colchón.</p><p>Se hizo sitio entre sus piernas, quitándole la camiseta y haciendo lo mismo, concediéndose unos momentos para mirarle, para acostumbrar de vuelta sus ojos al ver a Yuri, medio desnudo bajo de él, descubriendo entonces con que intensidad le hubiera echado de menos.</p><p>Llevó la boca a su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo, pasando la lengua en los puntos donde había hincado el diente.</p><p>Le gustó oírle gemir mientras la boca se movía a su pezón, divirtiéndose a provocarle, lamiéndolo, soplando en eso sólo para sentirle temblar bajo las manos.</p><p>Yuri empujó las caderas contra de él, en una petición implícita que el mayor notó pronto; siguió corriendo a lo largo de su piel y abajo, descubriendo otra vez su consistencia, el sabor de cada centímetro, descubriendo otra vez las reacciones de Yuri a todo lo que hacía él.</p><p>Le deshizo pronto los pantalones, quitándoselos con los bóxeres, y levantándose el tiempo necesario para hacer lo mismo.</p><p>Cuando volvió al trabajo, se puso a mover despacio los dedos alrededor de su erección, rozándole apenas, pasando la palma en la punta y abajo, concediéndole un poco a la vez.</p><p>El menor seguía yendo al encuentro de ese toque, quejándose para que le diera algo más, y Kota se divirtió unos minutos más antes de darle lo que pedía.</p><p>Teniéndolo de la base, apoyó los labios en la punta, con un movimiento de la lengua, antes de bajarse a envolverle el sexo con la boca.</p><p>Chinen hizo un sonido atragantado, liberador, mientras trataba de tomar las riendas de la situación, empujando contra la lengua de Kota, algo que el mayor no le dejó hacer; le puso las manos en las caderas, impidiéndole todos movimientos, y volvió a lamer su erección, tomándola otra vez en boca tanto como podía, hasta que sintió la punta rozarle la garganta.</p><p>Se levantó un poco, riendo del gemido de decepción de Yuri, y le tomó las piernas, llevándolas encima de sus hombros.</p><p>Siguió moviendo la mano en su sexo mientras se bajaba y, lascivamente, pasaba la lengua contra su abertura.</p><p>Yuri tuvo un espasmo por el contacto tan improviso, pero trató de quedarse quieto, como podía, de manera de no perderse ni uno de los movimientos de la boca de Kota contra de él.</p><p>El mayor siguió penetrándole despacio con la lengua, añadiendo los dedos de la mano libre para prepararle, tomando tal vez más tiempo que realmente necesario, no pudiendo hacer sin los sonidos incoherentes de Yuri.</p><p>Cuando se dio cuenta que el menor no iba a soportar más, se levantó de vuelta, tomándole la pierna bajo el muslo y llevándosela contra una cadera, dejando que sintiera por un momento la punta de su erección contra de sí antes de empezar despacio a penetrarle.</p><p>Chinen se aferró a su espalda con las uñas, arañándole, levantando la cabeza y mordiéndole fuerte un hombro cuando lo sintió enteramente dentro de sí.</p><p>Ambos jadeaban, y Kota no pudo evitar de sonreírle al ver su expresión.</p><p>Levantó una mano y la llevó a su cara, acariciándola despacio.</p><p>“Me había echado de menos.” murmuró, bajándose para besarle los labios. El menor asintió y devolvió la sonrisa, incapaz de evitar de mover despacio las caderas, como señalando que podía volver a empujarse dentro de él.</p><p>“A mí también, Ko.” contestó, aferrándose aún más fuerte al cuerpo del mayor. “No sabes cuánto.” añadió, en voz ronca, como si le faltara aliento.</p><p>Yabu respiró hondo, y salió casi enteramente de él, antes de volver a hundir dentro de ese cuerpo apretado y caliente, con un empujón más firme que lo inicial.</p><p>Yuri se mordió labio, echando la cabeza contra la almohada y envolviendo las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Kota, como para tirarle más hondo dentro de sí.</p><p>El mayor, por su parte, trataba de concentrarse, seguro del hecho que podría haber perdido de manera muy sencilla la racionalidad que le quedaba.</p><p>Se movía dentro de Yuri rápidamente, tratando de direccionar los empujones hasta que alcanzó ese punto más sensible dentro de él, que le hizo arquear más la espalda y morderse un labio casi hasta hacerlo sangrar.</p><p>Yabu sonrió, todavía yendo contra el mismo punto una y otra vez.</p><p>Cuando vio a Yuri llevar una mano a su erección le paró; salió de él, no pudiendo evitar de reír por su expresión indignada, y se tumbó del otro lado de la cama, haciéndole seña de alcanzarle.</p><p>“Sírvete tú mismo.” le dijo con una sonrisa alusiva, mientras el menor le montaba encima y dejaba que le penetrara otra vez, volviendo a moverse rápidamente, llegado ya a su límite de suportación.</p><p>Kota le envolvió el sexo con los dedos, moviéndolos tratando de seguir su mismo ritmo, y viéndole más y más cerca del orgasmo.</p><p>Chinen se desplazó para atrás y Yabu empujó dentro de él, dejando que lo sintiera enteramente mientras se dejaba ir a un grito y se corría, ensuciándole el estómago y el pecho al mayor.</p><p>Kota ralentizó unos momentos antes de cogerle las caderas y volver a moverse, más y más rápido, hasta que él también no pudo resistir y se vació dentro del cuerpo del chico, apretando aún más las uñas en su carne.</p><p>Yuri recayó a su lado, jadeando, tratando de recuperar aliento.</p><p>Sonreía.</p><p>Kota le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros, tirándolo cerca, haciendo adherir el pecho contra su espalda y besándole el cuello, oliendo su perfume, sintiendo que nunca se habría hartado de eso.</p><p>“¿Esto cambia las cosas?” preguntó improvisamente Yuri, tomándole una mano y poniéndose a jugar distraídamente con sus dedos.</p><p>Kota suspiró y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>“Yu... te dije como está. Te dije que no puedo dormir desde hace cuando no estás aquí, te expliqué la razón porque hice lo que hice. Pero, bien... si no puedo hacerte feliz, si no puedo hacer funcionar las cosas entre nosotros sin decepcionarte, pues no tiene sentido estar juntos.” murmuró.</p><p>Chinen suspiró y se quedó en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que responder a sus afirmaciones.</p><p>Luego pareció renunciar, y se giró hacia el mayor, con una sonrisa maliciosa.</p><p>“Todavía tengo ganas, Ko.” murmuró, llevando una mano atrás y acariciándole despacio una cadera.</p><p>Yabu se salió los ojos, y luego rio.</p><p>“Tienes demasiada confianza en mi resistencia, Yu.” bromó, todavía confuso por el brusco cambio de tema.</p><p>“No es así. Aún no eres <em>tan</em> viejo.”</p><p>No queriendo desmentirle, Yabu le tomó una pierna, llevándosela en la cadera.</p><p>Le penetró otra vez, así como estaba, sin preaviso y con menos atención que antes.</p><p>Empujó dentro de él al tratar de no pensar en lo que le había dicho, de no pensar en cómo hubiera evitado de responderle, de no pensar en lo que iba a pasar después.</p><p>Se movió dentro de él, disfrutando otra vez esa sensación, aún más porque no sabía si iba a tener la posibilidad de hacerlo en futuro.</p><p>Sólo quería sentirle, y lo hizo.</p><p>Buscó con las manos cada centímetro de su piel, puso los labios en la nuca y bajó cuanto le consentía esa posición, concentrándose en sus gemidos y olvidado cualquiera que no fuera el placer que se estaban dando.</p><p>Cuando llegaron otra vez al orgasmo, se sintió vacío.</p><p>Y no por el sexo, sino porque tenía la sensación que todo hubiera acabado allí, que la respuesta de Yuri no iba a gustarle, pues sólo podría haber recriminado sobre lo que había hecho, su cada acción que, al final, se había revelado equivocada.</p><p>De vuelta, Chinen se tumbó a su lado, todavía dándole la espalda.</p><p>Kota le observaba, sin perderse ni uno de sus movimientos, acariciándole despacio un brazo con las puntas de los dedos, casi teniendo miedo de hacer algo equivocado.</p><p>“Puedes dormir tranquilo, Ko.” murmuró de repente el menor, apretándose más contra de él. “Nunca hubo un momento en mi vida cuando no me hiciste feliz.” añadió, y aunque sin mirarle Kota supo que estaba sonriendo.</p><p>Y él hizo lo mismo.</p><p>Le envolvió en los brazos, determinado a no dejarle ir.</p><p>“Pues voy a seguir intentando, Yuri.” le dijo, solemne, sin tener éxito de mascarar una risa. “Para siempre.”</p><p>“Para siempre.” confirmó Chinen, apoyándose contra de él y abandonándose al cansancio.</p><p>Y Kota hizo lo mismo, porque el menor tenía razón.</p><p>Con la seguridad de tenerle a su lado, con la seguridad que estuviera feliz, podía realmente dormir tranquilo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>